clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 20
"Chapter 20" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of Star Wars: Clone Wars. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was released on April 8, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Premise Plot On Muunilinst, Jedi Master Voolvif Monn leads his clone troopers into battle against the last remaining pockets of battle droids. Suddenly, the droids deactivate, and Obi-Wan Kenobi tells Monn that the InterGalactic Banking Clan have surrendered, and the Galactic Republic is victorious. As Kenobi supervises the loading of Muun and Neimoidian prisoners-of-war onto Republic transports, Captain Fordo reports that a ship matching the one that Anakin Skywalker had pursued is approaching. Kenobi orders him to hold fire, and Skywalker exits the starfighter, apologizing for his disobedience and confirming the chase had been a Sith trap. As Kenobi upbraids his Padawan, he receives an urgent distress call from Jedi Master Daakman Barrek on Hypori. Barrek's forces have been wiped out by "a new droid general". The signal cuts out abruptly. On Hypori, Barrek's dead hand drops his holo-communicator, which is crushed by a robotic clawed foot. Thousands of B2 super battle droids encircle a crashed Republic Acclamator, firing their blasters at it until the clawed hand of the caped figure in front of them signals for them to stop. Inside the wreckage, Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi wonders why the attack has ceased. Five other Jedi, wounded and weary, surround him: Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, Aayla Secura, Tarr Seirr, and Sha'a Gi. As the Jedi wonder how they could have been defeated by mere battle droids, a voice calls out to them: General Grievous, leader of the droid armies, deigns to grant them a noble death. The sound of Grievous's approaching footsteps panics some of the Jedi, but Ki-Adi Mundi urges them to remain calm. It's too much for Sha'a Gi, who charges into the open air where he is crushed to death as the metallic frame of General Grievous lands on top of him. Just as quickly, the general leaps out of sight, before dropping onto the remaining Jedi wielding two lightsabers. Spinning his torso around, Grievous easily holds off the four attacking Jedi, finally downing K'Kruhk. His clawed metal limbs get hold of Tarr Seirr and snap his neck, before hurling him and Aayla Secura across the chamber, followed by Ki-Adi Mundi. Shaak Ti manages to hold off Grievous for some time, before she is hit by one of his spinning lightsabers and thrown into the wreckage. His own lightsaber held by Grievous's foot, Mundi uses the Force to pull one from Grievous's belt, which he ignites and raises into a guard. The two stare at each other for a moment before the droid general leaps at him, lightsabers angled for the kill... On Coruscant, Master Yoda senses a disturbance in the Force: "Mmmm. Darker, the coming storm grows. I fear the dark cloud of the Sith shrouds us all." Appearances Characters *Fordo *Daakman Barrek *Sha'a Gi *Grievous *San Hill *Obi-Wan Kenobi *K'Kruhk *Voolvif Monn *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Aayla Secura *Tarr Seirr *Anakin Skywalker *Shaak Ti *Unidentified Muun *Unidentified Neimoidian *Yoda Droid Models *Battle Droid **B1 battle droid **B2 super battle droid **OG-9 homing spider droid Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Hypori *Muunilinst **Harnaidan Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Hypori **Battle of Muunilinst **Duel on Yavin 4 Gallery Grievous_attacks_Ki-Adi-Mundi.jpg Grievouscartoon.jpg Barrek.JPG Voolvif3.jpg Trivia *This episode marked the first appearance of General Grievous, who is voiced by John Di Maggio (best known for playing Bender the robot in Futurama). In Season Three, Richard McGonagle voiced the character. *This episode is more than twice as long as the previous episodes in the series at 7 minutes 15 seconds. *After Grievous fights the five Jedi initially, jumps to a wall and jumps again near them, Shaak Ti's lightsaber appears green though it is shown blue seconds before and later. *Originally, the last chapter was going to involve Anakin and Obi-Wan having to fight Durge. This was changed when George Lucas requested that they introduce General Grievous. *The introduction of Grievous in animated form in "Chapter 20" prior to the release of Revenge of the Sith (2005) is reminiscent of Boba Fett's introduction in animated form in The Star Wars Holiday Special prior to the release of The Empire Strikes Back (1980). *In this episode Grievous is depicted with five fingers and only uses two of his arms, although Grievous has six fingers and uses all four of his arms in Chapter 25. *During the course of the first and second season, Captain Fordo's rank constantly changes. In "Chapter 3" he is a sergeant, in "Chapter 9" Obi-Wan calls him commander, and here he is a captain. *In this episode, Grievous holds his defeated Jedi lightsabers on his belt. In Revenge of the Sith, they are held in his cape. Category:Episodes (Clone Wars) Category:Season 2 (Clone Wars)